A new family
by harrypotterlover444
Summary: Simba is left injured and bleeding and makes some unexpected friends evil Mufasa good Scar and hyenas
1. Chapter 1

Simba laid on the ground trying to stop whimpering from the pain unable to believe what his father had done. The day had started out well enough Mufasa had taken him out for a hunting lesson Simba had sat quietly while his father had told him they would never have to worry about food because there was so much prey around.

Without thinking Simba said "but dad if we have so much to eat couldn't we share with the hyenas?". Mufasa froze and growled "share with those savages? don't say such foolish things they deserve to starve". Simba flinched "uncle Scar said hyenas aren't so bad he said they would act better if we treated them fairly". His father snorted "Scars not much better than a hyena you should not be listening to a coward like him". Simba did not look convinced furious Mufasa snarled "fine hang around scavengers and cowards if you want".

Without warning Mufasa struck a paw out at Simba knocking him into a boulder. Mufasa leapt on Simba and pinned him down digging his claws in his back Simba cried "dad stop please". Mufasa spoke calmly as if he was teaching a lesson instead of hurting his son "kings don't beg Simba never act so weak again".

Mufasa let go of and started towards pride rock without a second look at his son. Simba panted and tried to stand but hitting the boulder had hurt his leg and he was bleeding badly where Mufasa had clawed him. Simba was woken by a paw nudging his shoulder he opened his eyes slowly scared it was his dad. He looked up at his uncle Scar and sighed in relief and tried to sound cheerful "hey uncle Scar".

Scar tried to hide his concern for his nephew by sounding curious "your hurt what happenned?". Simba looked down "I was running and tripped over a rock" Scar looked unimpressed by the lie "I see and was it the rock that clawed you?" Simba shrugged and didn't answer. Scar hesitated "was it your father?" Simbas eyes widened "no! my dad would never hurt me".

Scar sighed "Simba please when Mufasa and I were cubs he used to hurt me to I don't want him to treat you like that". Simba whispered "please don't say anything to them my mom agrees with my dad she thinks he's making me stronger by doing this to me". Scar closed his eyes in frustration he knew Mufasa could be cruel but he never thought Sarabi would want her son to be abused. Scar picked Simba up and headed the opposite way of pride rock he was not going to let his so called brother torture his nephew again.

Scar set Simba down gently when his nephew realized he was in the elephant graveyard he started to shake "if my dad finds out I was here he's going to be really mad". Scar was furious Mufasa had turned his normally curious nephew into a nervous wreck. He pulled Simba close "its alright Simba I want you to meet some friends of mine you will be staying with for a few days".

Simba looked scared but didn't argue Scar left him sitting there while he went to find the closest thing he had to friends. He found Shenzi,Banzai and Ed crunching on bones Shenzi noticed him first "hey boss do you have a job for us?" Scar nodded "yes its a very important one". Banzai and Shenzi looked interested while Ed giggled Scar continued "I need you to take care of my nephew he can't go home and the first place his father will think to look for him is where I am he will be safer with you".

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other and nodded "alright Scar we understand family problems show us the cub". Simba saw his uncle coming with three hyenas even though he was pretty sure his uncle wouldnt hurt him he still felt nervous. Scar noticed Simba was uneasy "its alright Simba they won't hurt you".

Banzai moved forward "relax kid you look too scrawny to eat" Simba shrank back and Scar and Shenzi glared at him for scaring the cub. Banzai felt a stab of guilt "sorry kid bad joke your uncles right we won't hurt you". Shenzi looked at the cub in pity he really did look underfed "are you hungry?". Simba nodded he had not eaten since the day before Mufasa had not allowed him to eat that morning telling him that lions hunted better on empty stomaches.

Shenzi smiled "I thought so why don't you go get something to eat with Ed while we talk with your uncle" Simba looked at Scar who nodded so he followed the giggling hyena towards food. once the cub was out of sight Shenzi snarled "how could that bastard treat his child like that? The poor thing looked half starved". Bainzai nodded in agreement "some of our children look healthier than him and he don't have that much food". Scar smiled bitterly "now you see why I had to get him away from them". When Scar and the two hyenas found Ed and Simba they were lying beside each other fast asleep Scar noticed with pleasure that his nephew had not looked this happy in a long time. Shenzi chuckled "well looks like those two are friends already" Banzai shrugged "the kids fine with me if he's nice to Ed". scar looked at them gratefully "thank you I better had better go back before my dear brother realizes I,m the one who took his favorite chew toy". With one last look at his sleeping nephew Scar disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

When Simba woke up he noticed the hyenas were not there. He heard footsteps and saw Shenzi walking towards him with a piece of meat she dropped it in front of him "so your finally awake thought you might want some breakfast" Simba mumbled thanks and started to eat. Shenzi watched him while he ate "those scratches are healing nicely is your leg still bothering you?". Simba shrugged it was but even though the hyena had been kind his father had warned him never to show weakness to anybody "it feels fine thanks for caring".

Shenzi was furious at the kids parents for treating him so coldly hyenas had little food but they treated their children the best they could and lions call us evil she thought bitterly. Simba noticed his new friends angry look and gulped "I,m sorry I didn't mean to upset you I should just go home". Simba struggled to his feet but Shenzi stepped in front of him blocking his path" "kid there is no way I,m letting you go back there". Simba mumbled "but if my dad finds out you let me stay here he's going to be really mad I don't want you guys to get hurt". Shenzi snorted "let the big kitty have his temper tantrum there's more of us than he thinks". Simba looked down "why do my parents treat me like this? I try to be good they only act nice to me when the other lions or Rafiki is around". The hyena forced her voice to stay calm not wanting to scare the cub "and what about the dodo bird? What does he think about the great king treating you like this?". Simba sighed "Zazu tells my father he's right to punish me he says it,s the only way I will learn to not act childish".

Unable to control herself any longer Shenzi snarled Simba shrunk back Shenzi sighed "your a kid your supposed to act childish Heck your already more mature than Bainzai or Ed". Simba chuckled "yeah I guess your right". Bainzai and Ed walked in Bainza noticed Shenzi looking at the cub amused "what did we miss" Shenzi tried to look innocent "oh nothing" Bainzai shrugged and turned to Simba "how are you feeling kid?". Simba smiled "a lot better thanks" Bainzai nodded "hope Shenzi didn't nag you too much". Shenzi glared at him before smacking him over the head "ow!" Bainzai whined Simba giggled and Ed burst out laughing. Bainzai snapped "shut up Ed" the crazy hyena kept laughing Bainzai jumped on him and they wrestled trying to pin each other. Simba felt a little worried "should we stop them?" Shenzi rolled her eyes "nah they get into these fights ten times a day if not more you get used to it". Later that day the hyenas took Simba out to show him the rest of the elephant graveyard he was already happier with them than with anyone else besides Nala or his uncle.

Unlike Sarabi Shenzi was patient and gentle with Simba answering all his questions Bainzai and Ed treated him like a younger brother playfully teasing and wrestling with him. That night they all curled up to sleep Shenzi muttered "welcome to the famil kid" Simba smiled for the first time in a long time he fell asleep without worrying about the next day

Back at pride rock Mufasa paced he was furious it had been two days since he had seen his son. Zazu came up to him and bowed "sire I have searched everywhere there is no sign of the prince". Mufasa snarled "when he finally stops sulking and returns I will make sure he never acts like this again". zazu nodded in agreement "indeed sire he will need to be punished for the good of the pride". Mufasa growled "go tell my waste of space brother I want to talk to him I have a feeling he knows something about this he coddles the brat as if it,s his son" Zazu smirked he enjoyed seeing his kings brother in trouble "a wise decision sire" with a final bow he flew off.

Sarabi walked up to her mate "perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to blame Simba somebody might have taken him against his will". Mufasa sneered "if that's true he should be punished for not being able to defend himself". Sarabi hesitated while she never tried to stop Mufasa treating Simba cruelly out of fear for herself she really did love her son. Sarabi sighed "please Mufasa at least listen to what he has to say before you punish him". Mufasa snarled "enough! Do not try to tell me what to do Sarabi or I will have you banished". Sarabi lowered her head defeated "yes my king" Mufasa shot her a look of disgust before walking away. Sarabi sighed trying to hold back tears she whispered "good luck Simba".

Scar walked up to Mufasa smiling "well my dear brother why do I have the pleasure of your company?". Mufasa glared at him "My son has gone missing Scar do you have any idea where he might have gone?". Scar resisted the urge to leap at Mufasa "so the little hairball left eh? Must have been tired of all the little accidents that keep happening to him". Mufasa snarled "if I find out you have anything to do with my sons disappearance you both will be punished". Scar glared at him "I,m not a cub anymore Mufasa don't ever try to threaten me or Simba again". Scar shoved past Mufasa who was stunned that his brother had the nerve to challenge him Scar turned back "oh and do tell Zazu if he ever trays to order me around again he's going to be lunch".


	3. Chapter 3

Simba sighed as much as he enjoyed living with the hyenas he missed Nala and the other lionesses at pride rock. Shenzi noticed the kid was being unusually quiet leaving Ed and Bainzai to finish their meal she sat beside him "is everything alright Simba?". Simba smiled at her although he still looked a little sad "everything's fine Shenzi I was just thinking of my friend Nala". Shenzi hesitated she remembered Scar telling them that a girl cub was the only real friend Simba had. Not wanting to get his hopes up but wanting to make him feel better Shenzi mumbled "I can't make any promises kid but I will talk to your uncle about bringing her to visit". Simba immediately brightened and nuzzled her "thank you so much". Shenzi gently pushed him away "yeah yeah now go get something to eat before Banzai and Ed finish it all". Simba nodded and ran off to join the other hyenas Shenzi watched him push between the two hyenas hoping his friend could be trusted. Later that night after the hyenas and Simba finished their dinner they saw Scar coming towards them.

Simba ran towards his uncle "hey uncle Scar! how's everybody at home how's Nala and my mom?". The older lion looked at his nephew fondly "everybody's fine Simba I,m glad you seem to be enjoying your time here". Simba nodded but he was starting to look worried "I am but does my dad have any idea where I am he does'not think you have anything to do with it right?". Scar pulled him close touched by his concern and lied smoothly "of course not Simba he has that idiot bird searching for you everywhere but here". Banzai sniggered "and if he dares show his big beak around here we will just put him in the birdie boiler". The other hyenas laughed in agreement Shenzi noticed that Scar was distracted she turned to Bainzai "why don't you and Ed take the kid for a hunting lesson". Bainzai noticed her pointed look so he gave Simba a playful shove "come on kid race ya!" Ed ran after them giggling. Once they were out of sight shenzi turned back to her friend "what's on your mind Scar?".

The lion started to pace "I lied to him his father does not know where he is yet but he suspects that I do". Shenzi gritted her teeth nervously "he won't be safe here forever Scar your brothers not stupid". Scar gowled "I know that! I have been talking to some lionesses who are not happy about how Mufasa rules I already have Zira and some others on my side". Shenzi hesitated "what about Nalas mother?" He stopped pacing "Sarafina? she never seemed to close to my brother or Sara I". Shenzi continued eagerly "and if she agrees with you her cub can come visit Simba". Scar frowned and she added quickly "he's lonely Scar if he could see her it would make him happier". Scar sighed "alright I will talk to her mother" Shenzi murmered "she has her own cub she probably won't like how Simba has been treated.

The next morning back at pride rock Zazu was babysitting Napa while her mother was hunting. He looked at her annoyed "what's got you so down in the dumps?". Napa mumbled "I miss Simba I hope he's alright". Zazu scoffed "oh do stop whining honestly I Don't think you will ever be a very good queen". Nala teared up and looked at the ground wishing her mom would hurry and come home. A voice interrupted them "do try to be civilized around children Zazu" They both turned around and saw Scar looking bored. Zazu glared at him "why don't you go home Scar? Nobody wants you here". Scar bared at his teeth at the infuriating bird "you know I,m starting to have a craving for bird". Frightened Zazu flew off not bothering to check if Nala was following him.

Once Zazu was out of sight Scar turned to Nala who looked amused "thanks I hate it when he's my babysitter. Scars epression softened "would you like to see my nephew?" Napa started to jump up and down in excitement "you know where he is? We have to tell somebody". Scar snapped "no you cant!" Nala stopped jumping and looked at him with wide eyes. Scar sighed and spoke more gently "the only one you can talk about this with is your mother nobody else can know about it just yet". Nala nodded reluctantly "OK as long as my mom knows" Scar smiled satisfied "good follow me". They walked in silence Scar was surprised to know that Sarafina had known about how Simba was treated and had been trying to get Sarabi to make Mufasa stop she had agreed to help Scar.

once they got to the elephant graveyard Nala looked around in wonderment "it's so different from home". Scar laughed bitterly "this is how your king forces all of the hyenas to live". Nala said quietly "he would hurt Simba wouldn't he? My mom told me I should never be alone with him even if he's our king". Scar was saved from answering by Simba he ran towards them and playfully tackled Nala. She wriggled free "I missed you so much Simba I was so worried" Simba purred "I missed you to". Bainzai walked towards the cubs smirking "so your the girl the kid never shuts up about". Simba glared at him embarrassed and Nala giggled not believing how untrue the stories she had heard from Mufasa were. Scar looked at Nala "I better get you home before that idiot bird comes looking for you". Simba and Nala looked disapointed so Scar said "if your mother agrees I will bring you back here tomorrow". Nala cheered up and nuzzled Simba "see you soon I'm glad your OK" Simba blushed and mumbled "see ya Nala". Bainzai snickered and nudged Ed Simba growled and chased after the two hyenas. Napa watched in amusement before following Scar back to pride rock.


End file.
